Kelinci Percobaan
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto tau ini hanya awalnya, Ia akan membuat Sasuke percaya padanya dan bergantung padanya./ NaruSasu/ Paling gak bisa nentuin judul :(


Malam semakin larut di desa Konoha. Petir bergemuruh bersahutan diluar sana. Angin berhembus begitu kencang, sanggup menggemeretakkan gigi siapa saja yang berada diluar rumah. Bahkan bagi sepasang anak adam yang sedang begumul diatas futon tebal berwarna biru gelap angin dingin diluar sana masih terasa.

Ini rumah Sasuke, rumah yang sudah Sasuke tempati setelah insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi kakaknya. Belum pernah ada yang memasuki rumahnya, kecuali Hokage ke Tiga dan Kakashi dulu, dan Sasuke tidak tahu. Sekarang, setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu, satu makhluk yang Sasuke izinkan masuk dan tidur diatas futonnya hanya si pirang yang sedang menindihnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, tubuh Sasuke juga.

"Enghhh Ahhhk Ahh Na-narutohh Ohhhh enakh Akhh Hhhh.."

Sasuke memeluk begitu erat bahu tan penuh otot Naruto. Keringat membuat pegangannya pada laki-laki yang tengah memasukinya itu licin. Dan pelukan Naruto pada pinggangnya tak kalah erat dengan tangan satunya menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Sasuke.

Awalnya mereka hanya minum-minum besama Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee dan Neji, tapi acara minum-minum itu berakhir dengan kekacauan. Lee yang mengamuk dengan Neji yang menahannya, Shikamaru yang meladeni Chouji berlomba makan yakiniku tanpa memperdulikan Lee yang mengamuk dan Neji yang kewalahan, dan Naruto yang asik bersulang dengan Sasuke sampai Uchiha bungsu itu ambruk karena mabuk berat dan berakhirlah mereka disini. Naruto sebenarnya hanya membantu Sasuke untuk sampai rumahnya, tapi entah bagaimana dan kenapa –mungkin pengaruh alkohol– Sasuke memulainya. Ia tiba-tiba mencium Naruto dan tanganya meraba-raba nakal ke selangkangan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah sukses mempelajari semua pelajaran dan jurus mesum (?) dari Jiraiya tak kuasa menahan nafsu dan akhirnya mereka berakhir saling tindih dan menyerukan nama masing-masing, bergumul saling mencumbu penuh gairah dan mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

~NaruSasu~

YAOI/Semi cannon

* * *

"HAH!?" Tubuh tan tanpa busana itu menggeliat dibawah selimut saat mendengar seseorang ber-hah-ria begitu nyaring dan terkejut. Naruto mendongak, membuka paksa kelopak matanya dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap horror padanya dengan selimut yang Ia pegang menutupi dada polosnya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan sebelah tangannya, Ia masih mengantuk, sungguh. Kegiatan malam mereka semalam benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Bayangkan saja, empat ronde, dan Naruto langsung ambruk saat ronde keempan selesai dengan Uchiha bungsu yang digagahinya telah lebih dulu pingsan dironde ke tiga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku!" Sasuke semakin kuat meremas selimut didadanya seperti anak gadis yang mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa Ia habis diperkosa. "Jangan bilang ka-kau melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh padaku!?"

"Ha?" Naruto sukses dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke. Seingatnya semalam Sasuke duluanlah yang menyerangnya, berarti Sasukekan yang berbuat tidak senonoh padanya? "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya semalam kau yang mengajakku melakukan –Naruto menunjuk bahu Sasuke yang tidak tertututp selimut– itu?" Sasuke kembali melotot horror melihat betapa banyak bercak mereh hampir membiru bekas perbuatan mereka semalam. "Dan kau sendiri yang memohon aku memasukimu? Ah Sasuke, aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Suaramu begitu merdu saat memohon, Ahh Naru masukan ssshhh penuhi aku, seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin–"

**BUGH!**

Naruto sukses terlempar kedinding, telak mendapat pukulan sekuat tenaga Sasuke. Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh kaku Sasuke, Ia merasa sedang dipermalukan oleh Naruto saat ini. "Pergi dari rumahku." Sasuke menggeram. Sharinggan telah aktif memelototi Naruto yang terduduk telanjang memegangi depalanya. Seketika pandangan Sasuke kembali terpaku, melotot kearan selangkangan Naruto dan kejadian-kejadian semalam yang sempat sesaat Sasuke lupakan tadi terputar nyata bagai film romantis. "Aaaarrgghhhkk!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerang frustasi dan melempari Naruto dengan bantal dan baju-baju si pirang yang tergeletak tak berdaya disisi tubuh Sasuke. "Pergi dari rumahkuuuuu!" Kali ini Sasuke melemar kunai tepat menancap ditempok disamping keningnya. Naruto melotot ngeri melihat kunai yang hampir menancap dikepalanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak diskusi, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang semalam begitu pasrah dibawah kendalinya–

"Amaterasu..."

"Gyaaaaa!" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto menyambar pakaiannya dan memakai boxernya asal sembari melompat keluar dari jendela rumah Sasuke, menghindari api Amaterasu yang dikeluarkannya. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke butuh merenung, ya..dan Naruto juga merasa kenyataanya Sasuke menyesal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

...

Setelah Naruto pergi Sasuke langsug pergi kekamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Ia terdiam, menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, bercak merah-merah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke sangsi bekas-bekas itu akan hilang bahkan setelah seminggu berlalu. Sasuke menggeram, mengutuk Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan kilas balik kejadian semalam semakin membuat Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya.

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya Sasuke benar-benar menjauhinya. Saat berpapasan dijalan, saat diruang Hokage untuk mendapatkan misi, saat berkumpul dengan tim tujuh, bahkan saat menjalankan misi pun Sasuke tidak mau bicara dengannya. Dipanggil tidak menjawab, didekari menjauh, disentuh Sasuke bahkan langsung terlonjak kaget dan langsung melompat menjauh. Naruto menjadi frustasi, bukan ini yang Naruto harapkan. Naruto kira Sasuke yang malam itu mengajaknya karena punya perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya, nyatanya Sasuke malah menjauhinya sekarang.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Malam itu Naruto bertekad menghentikan aksi menghindar sang Uchiha. Jujur saja Naruto tidak nyaman, hatinya mengganjal melihat sikap Sasuke padanya.

"Menjauh dariku." Sasuke menggeram. Ia benci melihat Naruto dihadapannya. Sasuke sudah berusaha mati-matian menghindari, mengacuhkan Naruto tapi si pirang ini tetap saja mendekatinya seperti magnet.

"Kau itu kenapa Teme? Aku tau kau menyesal, tapi tidak harus berlebihan seperti ini." Naruto melangkah, tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh Sasuke, sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak mendengar suara Sasuke, tidak bertengkar dengannya, tidak berlatih bersama, tidak menyentuh barang sejengkal kulitnya pun.

**PLAK**

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Pandangan jijik Ia arahkan pada si pirang yang melotot tak percaya dengan penolakan yang lagi-lagi Sasuke tunjukan padanya. "Kau menjijikkan Naruto." Sasuke mundur satu langkah dan menatap tajam Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar serius. Sorot matanya penuh dendam, sama seperti dulu sebelum dirinya kembali ke Konoha. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Inikan buah atas kesenangan yang mereka rasakan minggu lalu?

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyentuhku. Kau tau, itu semua terus membayangiku, aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri." Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Sasuke sungguh menyesal. Sasuke tau Naruto menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar saudara, tapi Ia tidak. Ia tau dirinya sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada si pirang tapi kenapa Naruto malah menjadikan kelemahannya kemarin menjadi kesempatan? Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipermalukan walau tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"Ini semua salahmu." Sasuke mundur teratur, menjauh dari Naruto yang diam berdiri ditempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Poni pirangnya menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke tidak tau seperti apa ekspresi diwajah itu dan Ia juga tidak ingin tau. "Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku." Dengan itu Sasuke berbalik, pergi berlari dan meloncati rumah-rumah penduduk desa, menjauh dari keberadaan si pirang yang tidak lagi ingin ia lihat wajahnya.

...

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian Naruto benar-benar menghilang. Ia sulit ditemui bahkan oleh Kakashi dan Sakura sekali pun. Banyak yang menanyakan keberadaan Naruto pada Hokage, tapi Tsunade hanya bilang bahwa Naruto sedang berlatih di gunung Mioboku bersama tetua katak atau melakukan misi yang panjang nan jauh seorang diri, atau pergi berkelana. Entahlah, ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha itu sekarang malah menjadi sosok yang misterius. Banyak yang penasaran akan keberadaannya, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke –menurutnya sendiri–. ia menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa walau tanpa kehadiran rival teman setimnya. Dan itu cukup membuat tim tujuh yang lainya heran.

Hari ini Sasuke tengan bersantai dirumahnya, bergelung dalam selimut walaupun matahari tepat berada dipuncak singgasananya. Setelah seminggu kemarin menjalankan misi didesa yang penuh dengan salju, rasa-rasanya tubuh Sasuke meriang dan tidak enak. Saat menggunakan Sharinggan rasa pusing langsung naik kekepala, mual dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sakura bilang mungkin Ia kelelahan dan menyuruhnya kerumah sakit saat pulang nanti, tapi sampai sekarangpun Sasuke tidak kunjung punya niat kerumah sakit karena tidak ingin mendapat pelototan penuh kagum dari perawat dan pasien wanita disana.

Sasuke kembali merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya, benar-benar dingin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan meriang. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini, mungkin saat dirinya kecil pernah, tapi beranjak dewasa dan sampai detik ini baru sekarang Sasuke merasa benar-benar tak berdaya. Mungkin kalau Naruto ada Ia akan langsung diseret kerumah sakit tanpa banya bicara dan menasehatinya, si pirang itu akan lebih mengutamakan tindakan dari pada hanya sekedar memberi perhatian tak berarti seperti menasehatinya. Naruto.., kemana si pirang itu?

Perutnya tiba-tiba saja mual. Apa memikirkan si pirang idiot itu yang membuatnya mual? Sasuke lari ke toilet dan memuntahkan makan malamnya semalam. Pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak kuat, biarlah Ia dikatai lemah, Ia harus kerumah sakit.

...

Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk nyaman dikursi tunggu diluar ruangan Sakura. Tadi Ia sudah diperiksa oleh kunoichi satu itu, tapi belum diketahui Ia sakit apa. Sasuke sudah bilang mungkin hanya demam, tapi Sakura bilang Ia tidak demam dan malah menyuruhnya menunggu hasil tes urin. Kenapa juga harus tes urin, membuang-buang waktu saja, pikir.

Ugh.., mual itu datang lagi. Dan Sasuke buru-buru pergi ke toilet rumah sakit untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya tinggal cairan asam. Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Ia tidak nafsu makan, mual mengganggu ini menyiksa acara makannya. Sasuke mengusap peluh dikeningnya dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, Ia tidak tahan, Ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Bagi laki-laki lajang sepertinya sakit adalah hal paling merepotkan, karena tidak ada yang akan merawatnya, tidak orang tuanya, tidak saudaranya, pacarpun tidak ada. Hahhh~ Sasuke menghelah nafas dan kembali ke ruang tunggu, ternyata Sakura sedang celingukan mencarinya.

"Sudah?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang bicara dibelakangnya. Wajah Sakura begitu pucat. Apa penyakit Sasuke begitu kroniskah?

"Ke-keruanganku." Sakura memimpin jalan dan Sasuke mengekorinya. Dalam hati Sasuke juga berdebar-debar melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat gugup, apa penyakitnya begitu parah? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati sampai Ia duduk menghadap Sakura yang memegang selembar amplop. Tes urinnya. Sakura membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Manik hijaunya memandang lekat pada onyx Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Sasuke.." Sakura membuka suara. Suaranya tidak lagi bergetar, "Kau hamil, Sasuke."

"Hah?"

Hening beberapa saat sampai Sakura menyodorkan hasil tes urinnya dihadapannya. Demi tuhan, Sasuke bukan dokter, Ia bukan perawat, mana bisa Ia mengerti selembaran ini. Sakura mengerti Sasuke tidak paham saat dilihatnya Sasuke hanya melotot antara syok dan bingung kearah kertas hasil tes urin. Sakura lantas menunjuk tulisan dimana tertera bahwa Sasuke positif hamil, dan mata Sasuke semakin terbelakan membacanya. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat ekspresi terkejut dari satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa ini.

"Kemari Sasuke, coba di USG." Sakura menuntun lembut lengan Sasuke yang hanya diam menurut seperti boneka. Sakura rebahkan tubuh Sasuke diranjang dan mulai membuka baju yang dikenakan Sasuke sebatas dada, Sakura oleskan semacam gel keperut Sasuke dan mulai memutari perut Sasuke dengan alat USG. Didalam monitor terlihat jelas gumpalan-gumpalan calom baby yang baru berusia empat minggu. "Usia kandunganmu baru empat minggu Sasuke, liat, itu anakmu." Sasuke mendongak, melihat kelayar monitor dimana calon anaknya masih belum sempurnah seutuhnya.

Sakura membersihkan gel diperut Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk. Kelapa Sasuke ntertunduk, poninya menutupi Sakura untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang Sasuke pasang. "Kau punya rahim tidak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apa Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu padamu dulu?" Tiba-tiba aura hitam menakutkan keluar disekeliling Sasuke, ternyata benar, pikir Sakura. Orochimaru pernah melakukan operasi padanya dulu, dulu sekali saat dirinya baru pertama kali menyerahkan diri pada Orochimatu. Dulu ia masih kecil, masih tidak mampu melawan, Ia dijadikan bahan percobaan gila oleh salah satu sannin dan Sasuke melupakannya. Sebulan yang lalu Ia ingat, tapi baru saja Ia melupakannya dan teringat lagi sekarang. Sasuke mengutuk Orochimari dalam hati.

"Dan, siapa yang membuatmu hamil?" Bahu Sasuke menegang. Ia tau pasti siapa yang membuatnya hamil, anak siapa yang ada didalam perutnya. Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? "Rahasiakan ini Sakura." Sasuke berdiri berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura prihatin dengan Sasuke.

"Disaat seperti ini, kemana kau Naruto..."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang Hokage. Ia sudah menyusun rencana hidupnya mulai hari ini dan mencari Naruto adalah hal pertama yang akan Ia lakukan. Satu-satunya yang tau kemana Naruto sebenarnya berada adalah Tsunade, Ia pasti tau, pasti! Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage dengan tenaga berlebih, Ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui dimana mahkluk pirang itu berada. Tapi saat pintu ruang Hokage terjelembak, terlihat sosok tinggi tegap dengan pakaian berwarna mencolok, rambut pirang yang sudah dipangkas lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, kesan dewasa sukses terpancar dari sosok Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Naruto melotot melihat Sasuke dihadapannya yang terlihat cukup kacau. Ia pikir belum genap Ia menghilang dari hadapan bungsu Uchiha ini, tapi kenapa Sasuke sudah terlihat kacau? Peluh mebasahi kening dan lehernya, penampilannya tidak serapih biasanya hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjang, mendobrak dengan kekuatan berlebih pintu ruangan Hokage, napas yang terengah-engah. Naruto ingin menggapainya, namun enggak, Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu Uchiha!" Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap Tsunade yang berseru marah, Ia hari ini kebetulan sekali dipanggil pulang oleh Tsunade untuk menjalankan misi dengan Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai, tim yang sangat aneh menurut Naruto, tapi Ia tetap pulang dan bertemu Sasuke yang sengaja dihindarinya.

"Na-naruto–" Mengacuhkan omelan Tsunade, Sasuke berjalan dan mengenggam lengan Naruto kuat, meminta perhatian dari si pirang. Naruto melihatnya, wajah Sasuke seperti memohon, dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mengindahkan Sasuke. Lenganya ditarik, mereka berdua keluar dari ruang Hokage menyisakan Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang hanya diam tidak berkomentar, walaupun sekilan Tsunade mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan kedua ninja-ninja berbakatnya.

...

"Biacaralah." Mereka kini berada diatap gedung Hokage. Tangan yang saling menggenggam tadi sudah terlepas. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Angin sore berhembus kencang menerpa keduanya. Dingin mulai menyakiti kulit pucat Sasuke, tubuhnya menggigil, sepenuhnya karena dingin tapi juga takut untuk mengungkapkan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya pada Naruto. Ia sadar Naruto menghilang dari Konoha karena Ia yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan tidak muncul dihadapannya. Ia sadar ia jijik pada Naruto yang menggagahinya dulu. Tapi Ia juga tau Ia pun jijik pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih karena Ia menikmati dan tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya sampai detik ini pun.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Ia tidak boleh ragu, ini anak Naruto! "A-aku hamil."

**WUSSHH~**

Angin kencang kembali menubruk keduanya. Secepat angin berhembus, secepat itu pula raut wajah Naruto berubah, dari biasa saja menjadi terbelalak tak percaya. Apa Sasuke dihadapannya ini sedang bercanda? Hamil katanya? Laki-laki? Naruto mendengus merasa apa yang Sasuke katakan sengaja untuk mempermainkannya. Tangan tan itu bergerak merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah menantang.

"Kalau kau hamil, bilang sana dengan ayahnya." Naruto berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram marah dibelakangnya.

"Kau ayahnya idiot!"

Naruto kembali berbalik, melotot galak pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal seperti siap meninju seseorang dan Naruto yakin orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Heh, kau bercanda?" Naruto berdiri dengan pose angkuhnya. Jarang-jarang anak dari Kushina dan Minato ini menunjukan pose menyebalkan ala Sasuke.

"Kau, yang kau lakukan –denganku bulan lalu, kau yang mmbuatku hamil Naruto."

"Aaarrghhk! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Naruto memotong penjelasan Sasuke, Ia mulai risih dengan pengakuan Sasuke sekarang yang jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya bulan lalu padanya. Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat penolakan Naruto hanya bisa melotot tidak percaya. Naruto tidak mungkin menolaknya, Sasuke tau itu. Seberapa kalipun Ia menolak si pirang, seberapa seringnya pun Ia melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada Naruto, Naruto tidak akan pernah menolaknya. "Bisa saja kau melakukannya dengan orang lain selama sebulan ini."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menerjang dan meninju wajah Naruto kuat-kuat. Naruto tersungkur, terduduk merasakan nyeri dipipinya. Napas Sasuke putus-putus, Ia benar-benar dibuat emosi oleh si pirang. "Aku– kau kira aku Sai!"

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang mulai membengkak. Dan Sai? Apa hubungannya dengan Sai? Naruto jadi bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mencengkram kerah jaket orangenya, menarik paksa Naruto untuk berdiri. "Ini anakmu. Umurnya empat minggu! Kau yang melakukannya padaku." Sasuke geram dengan semua penolakan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menanggunya sendiri. "Kau harus tanggungjawab!"

"Kenapa aku!?" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. sungguh ini semua diluar logikanya. "Kau laki-laki Teme, mana bisa hamil."

"Maka dari itu ini semua salahmu!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaku. Wajahnya merah, matanya terlihat seperti hendak menangis. "Kenapa malam itu kau meladeniku? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan membiarkanku sendiri dirumah!? Orochimaru sialan itu menjadikanku kelinci percobaan dan memasukkan rahin sialan ini kedalam perutku dan kau membuahinya!" Napas Sasuke terengah-enggah.

"Brengsek kau Naruto! Kau sama brengseknya dengan banci sialan itu!" Sasuke meracau seperti orang gila. Mungkin seperti ibu hamil yang moodnya berubah-ubah. "Ini alasan kenapa aku membencimu, kau idiot, kau brengsek, kau menghamiliku! Aku laki-laki brengsek!" Sasuke layangkan tendangan telak mengenai pinggang, perut dan kaki Naruto. Sasuke mengamuk dan Naruto diam aja menerima semua kata-kata kasar dan pukulan Sasuke disekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto tetap berdiri diam, bergeming ditempatnya menerima pukulan dan tendangan sekuat tenaga Sasuke. Mungkin nanti tubuhnya akan dihiasi lebam-lebam. Sampai beberapa saat setelah puas memukul, menendang dan meracau tentang betapa brengseknya Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke lelah. Mundur selangkah dan menyeka keringat dikeningnya. Poni hitamnya basah, hari ini benar-benar hari melehkan untuk Sasuke. Ia laki-laki, tapi rasanya Ia ingin menangis. Ia tidak punya orang tua lagi, Ia tak memiliki sanak saudara, Ia pun merasa tidak punya ikatan pertemanan yang begitu kental dengan orang lain. Sasuke merasa sendiri dengan beban lain yang ditanggungnya saat ini. Ia merasa lelah, Ia hanya punya Naruto yang begitu perduli padanya. Tapi Naruto menolaknya. Ini titik dimana Sasuke benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan hidupnya. Sasuke merasa tidak sanggup, Ia ingin–

**GREP**

Tangan besar itu sepenuhnya merengkuh bahu Sasuke. Memeluk begitu lembut. Naruto bawa tubuh Sasuke mendekat, memeluknya penuh sayang dan menyandarkan kepala Sasuke dipundaknya, mencoba melenyapkan amarah dan kegundahan hati Uchiha terakhir itu. Naruto mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan, walaupun Naruto tidak dalam posisinya, tapi Ialah yang harus bertanggungjawab, mereka berdua yang harus menanggungnya. Terlepas dari masuk akal tidaknya apa yang dialami Sasuke, nyatanya laki-laki dalam pelukannya ini adalah laki-laki yang Ia cintai, laki-laki yang Ia masuki, Ia tak akan meragukan Sasuke, tak pernah sekalipun Naruto meragukan Sasuke, hanya tidak ingin menyiksanya dengan keberadaannya didekat Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Tapi Naruto tau kenapa Sasuke menolaknya. Harga dirinya, egonya, kekurangannya yang menjadikannya tertutup, takut disentuh. Tapi Naruto sudah menyentuhnya. Naruto sudah menandainya. Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya sekarang, selamanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Tangan tan itu mengusap lembut surai hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Mencoba menenangkan bahu yang mulai bergetar itu. Suara isakan juga mulai lolos dari bibir pucat Sasuke yang terbenam dibahunya. Naruto memeluknya semakin erat.

Senja diujung sana begitu menyilaukan mata. Mengubur sang penerang siang dengan warna jingganya. Naruto tau ini hanya awalnya, Ia akan membuat Sasuke percaya padanya dan bergantung padanya. Tekad untuk melindungin Sasuke sekarang lebih dan jauh lebih besar Ia rasakan. Rencana masa depan sudah jelas Naruto gambar dikepalanya, bersama dengan Sasuke dan calon anak mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Suke."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Niatnya mau humor, tapi ntahlah=='


End file.
